


Needing You

by Demelza Jane (maddiebighugs8)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Malec Week 2016, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebighugs8/pseuds/Demelza%20Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec couldn't be more different yet somehow couldn't be more compatible!</p><p>Magnus is the new guy at Idris High in Brooklyn and is not the sort of guy to blend in which is evident from his love of glitter and outrageous attire. However, Magnus has a dormant and secrative past he is keen to keep that way.</p><p> Alec, on the other hand is the boy next door who's hiding in the closet while several girls attempt to open up his bolted shut wardrobe. Alec's life is difficult. Sure, he wishes he could be honest with himself about his identity, but family means everything to him and he's not willing to disappoint them for the sake of his own 'selfishness'. </p><p>2 people with 2 completely different backgrounds and 2 differing views on life. What will happen when their worlds collide in the most beautiful and brutal of situations???</p><p>*DISCLAIMER! > I do not own these characters! All rights are reserved by the amazing Cassandra Clare!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing a Malec fanfiction! EEEEKKK! I'm so excited! Obvs this is just gonna be like a who set up chapter! I promise the level of malec will increase further on but stick with it!!! Vote, comment, watevs you wanna do!!!!  
> I have just started out on 'Archive of Our Own' and this is my first work that I have uploaded. If you would prefer to read this story on wattpad you can, my user is @oswinoswald1  
> There will be more notes at the end soooooooo without further or do Enjoy my lovelies.......

It was a particularly bright sunny early spring morning, the boy observed from his window as he sat upright in his bed staring through the opaque glass. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times - adjusting to the sun light streaming in through his window.  
"MAGNUS??? Is that YOu???? Are you up????" The boy rolled his eyes, they shone as they rolled in his sockets. They were a golden colour that twinkled like stars as they caught the light. 

"I'm up! Mum!" Magnus groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"First day at your NEw scHOOL!!! EXCITING!!!!!" Magnus was not as enthusiastic as his mother.  
He had forgotten that today was his first day at Idris High. He didn't want to move to Brooklyn, he had friends at his old school and all the bullies left him alone, but joining a new school halfway through the year was a entire different ball game! 

He lowered his feet to the floor and took a deep breath, before rising and walking toward his wardrobe. On the closets door hung 2 outfits each one pressed and neatly hanging on their hooks.  
The first was what you or me may call 'casual wear ' which consisted of black jeans and a blue t-shirt accompanied by black boots. This was an outfit that Magnus loathed wearing, he found it dull and uninteresting.  
The second choice of outfit was much more extravagant. This outfit consisted of a purple tail coat with red piping and a red shirt, along with black paisley patterned skinny jeans. Accompanied by shin high bedazzled black boots and multiple choice of jewellery that hung from the hook. 

Magnus looked from each outfit.  
Pretend to be someone I'm not and prevent judgemental comments, that sounds like a plan.  
He began to take down the more boring outfit before rethinking his decision.  
No, Magnus come on! Be who you are!!! Your Magnus Bane for god sake! Your not meant to fit in.  
He had chosen! He wasn't gonna go to a new school pretending to be someone he wasn't, that's nuts. 

He showered quickly and put on his elaborate well put together out fit and smiled as he looked in the mirror. He grabbed his mackinaw bag off of a nearby cardboard box and started to work his magic.  
Magnus' room was littered with boxes full of stuff. They had only moves to Brooklyn a week ago and Magnus wasn't keen on unpacking yet as it didn't feel like home yet.

Once he had completed his masterpiece he spiked up his black hair, which was tinted bright red at the ends, up into all different directions.  
He took one last glance in the mirror before smiling at his appearance.  
'You can do this! This is who you are, who cares what the other kids at the stupid new school might think!!! YOU ARE MAGNUS BANE AND YOU A FREAKING AWESOME!'  
Magnus found giving himself pep talks aloud helped him with his confidence. 

"That was a lovely pep talk Maggy!!!" Magnus' mother, a short stout woman stood in his door way.

"You heard that huh?" Magnus said turning to his mum. He was completely open with his mum, there was no one who knew him better.

"Mags, come on you will be fine!!! I know your fabulous! You know your fabulous! No one else's opinion should matter! You look gorgeous when your being yourself so be YOU!" Mrs bane said as she placed her hands on her sons shoulders. 

Magnus smiled.  
"Thanks mum, what would i do without you?" He said shaking his head and chuckling.

"You would have forgotten this" she said picking up Magnus' pot of hair glitter off of the movers box and placing it in her sons hand.


	2. An Average Lightwood Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Lightwood kids! (That sounds like a movie title in itself! hahaha) enjoy!

Alec always woke early every day to go to the gym before school. He worked out on a regular basis, constantly pushing his own level of fitness to its maximum. Since a young age his parents had pushed him to be the best, yet somehow he always felt inferior.

He was now driving his car back to the Lightwood household after an intense gym session with his best friend and adopted brother Jace.   
Jace was a handsome muscular blond boy and the reason for Alec's lack of confidence in his own abilities. Jace was always better. Always first in Alec's parents minds. Alec didn't blame Jace for being better, the was just good at everything he set his mind to.   
It was his parents constant measuring up of the 2 boys that made Alec feel unworthy.  
Jace is in the football team, why aren't you Alec? His mum would comment now and again. 

"So you know that clary girl....." Jace began as the car pulled up outside the Lightwood residence.

"The ginger who's in our bio chem?" Alec enquired quickly as he searched for the direction that their conversation was going in.

"Yeah well, I asked her out on a date this Friday and she said yes!" He stated proudly as he hung his arm out of the window.  
It wasn't hot but Alec liked driving with all the windows open.

"Oh...." Alec sounded disappointed by his best friends news.

"You could sound happier for me mate! You know I've been trying to woo her for weeks!" Jace looked at Alec expectantly.

"Yeah it's just....." Alec was turning bright red as he struggled to find his words as he slowly lost himself in Jace's eyes.

All Alec could think was thank god it was at that extremely akward moment that his sister Isabelle opened the back car door and climbed in along with a smaller boy who looked about nine years old. 

"Hey boys." She said smoothly as she slid into the car.

Isabelle was the middle Lightwood child and the only female, it was due to these two facts that she felt the need to express herself as the more wild of all the Lightwoods. On this particular Monday morning Izzy had chosen a black stomach exposing camisole and figure hugging jeans accompanied by her knee high platform boots. Hardly an outfit fit for school, but it suited Izzy, she had the right slender figure for it.

"What were you 2 chatting about?" She enquired as she buckled the little boy next to her into his seat. 

"Clary" Jace said in a monotone voice.

" JACE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" The younger Lightwood teased in the back seat.   
Max Lightwood was the youngest in the family and in Alec's parents eyes the most academic. He was clever for a kid of nine years and often used his cleverness against his less academically gifted siblings.   
Alec pulled away from the curb and set out for Idris High, the roughy to which he knew like the back of his hand.

Alec was not impressed by the topic of conversation for the journey to school. It consisted of Izzy giving Jace relationship advise about Clary. 

After he dropped max off at his school   
Alec just sat in silence as he listened to his best mate go on and on about a girl he didn't really know anything about.  
She could be his bloody sister for gods sake! Alec thought as he swerved into the school parking lot, as he almost hit a black Fiet 500 with his huge rusty pick up! The owner of the Fiet was raging, constantly pressing their horn in anger and disgust at Alec's bad driving. 

"Who was that in the black Fiet? " Alec said as he eventually passed the tiny black car and pulled into the nearest available parking space.

"I didn't see..." Izzy said from the back seat before resuming her conversation with Jace. 

After they got out of the car they began to walk up to the front entrance to Idris High.   
As they approached initially Alec thought Everyone was looking at him and his siblings approaching school however when they all stopped and looked from where that had travelled only to see what all the hushed whispers were about.

A boy about Alec's age approached the front entrance. His hair was manically spikes in every direction and covered in glitter. His outfit was very out there and in your face. Completed with a dark purple tale coat, red ruffled shirt and patterned skinny jeans. 

"I'm fangirling over this dude right now. "Izzy whispered into Alec's ear as the boy walked through the crowd of staring teens, the majority of which were laughing at him and his eccentric attire. "His boots! His hair! His sass." She carried on into Alec's ear.

Alec was more confused than impressed. He admired the boys confidence yet somehow when he looked at the boy he felt nervous as if the boy was the embodiment of one of Alec's fears walking toward him and then passing by without a second glance. 

Who is he? Alec thought as he watched the boy enter the building. Alec was determined to find out and he didn't even know why he was so determined...... Why???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************
> 
> That was a longer chapter..... still not as long as the chapters will get but baby steps, baby steps. So that was a quick update but I'm getting carried away with this brilliant website!
> 
> So this chapter saw the first moment Alec set eyes on Magnus Bane..... Thoughts??? Will update again soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. 'Hey Princess'

There was nothing worse Magnus thought, then being silently judged upon entering a new environment. 

First of all he was later arriving at his new school than he would have liked to be, baring in mind it was his first day and he was desperate to make a good impression. And second of all someone in an old rusty red pickup truck had almost mowed down his beloved fiat in the school parking lot when he arrived. 

So so far he was having a pretty shitty day.  
Before Magnus left the comfortable familiarity that was the interiors of his car, he checked his makeup and hair. Both which were still as fabulous as they had been upon leaving his new home.   
He finally got out of his car all flustered and nervous for the day ahead. He swung his messenger bag over his shoulder before slamming his car door shut and using the contactless lock on his key to ensure the safety of his car. 

He made a point of looking at the ground as he approached Idris High Schools main entrance. He new, however that his presence had not gone unnoticed. He could feel the weight of dozens of pairs of eyes staring at him eagerly. 

What was he doing? Magnus was angry with his lack of confidence. Your bloody Magnus Bane! What are you scared of? 

He could hear his mums words from this morning repeating over and over again in his mind.   
"I know your fabulous! You know your fabulous! Who else's opinion matters?"   
Magnus then at that moment couldn't help but reflect on how truthful his mothers words had been and just how comforting.

All these people looking at him were complete strangers, people he had never met, people he needed to show that he was proud of who he was. 

He took a deep breath.   
Head up! Shoulders back! Let's show them what your made of! 

He commanded his entrance into the main school reception, he oozed elegance as he glided through the the front glass sliding doors. He heard hushed whispers from the audience who were making snide remarks over his outfit and hair, some comments , however, were filled with admiration. Others, obviously,filled with hatred and disgust.

However, he was eager to not let this weaken his confidence. 

The bell rang the moment that Magnus entered the school, signalling first period. He was instantly swamped by the huge amount of students who had just witnessed him in all his glory as he entered Idris High, rushing like ants through the schools entrance and filing into different corridors. It was chaotic. 

As the other pupils past him he could make out that there topic of conversation was still him, or as one tough guy put it, "the princess impersonating a dude!". Magnus just grimaced at the guys remark and pushed it to the back of his mind. 

Where was his first period? magnus thought as he made his way over to the school map that was framed on the wall. He was looking for 'students reception ' when he heard a guy approach him.

"Hey princess! What you looking for? " Magnus turned around in response only to be met by a tall figure standing a few feet away. It was the exact same guy who he had heard insulting him only moments ago.   
"Oh it's none of your concern really? I was just...." Magnus trailed off his sentence as he saw 2 bigger guys emerge like back up.  
Oh come on Mags command the situation! He had to ooze confidence.

"Thank you fellas but I can easily handle myself! And as for you, my name is not Princess.... It's Mag...." Magnus was abruptly cut short when the front man of the gang advanced and pushed Magnus against the wall his arm pressed tightly over Magnus' shoulders and neck restraining Him from moving.  

"Let me go.... Please what have I done to you? I don't even know....." Magnus was struggling to catch his breath. The boy restraining him was strong and muscular but facially Magnus found him ugly and brutal. His hair was so blond that it was almost white and his eyes were large and full of anger for Magnus. 

"It's not that you have done anything to me! It's what you've done to yourself! Is this what you call expressing yourself huh gay boy?!?!" The boy pushed Magnus harder toward the wall. 

"Please.... I..... No I just.... I'm not... I mean.... Please I can't breathe..." Magnus began to feel light headed as he struggled for breath. Magnus had been abused for who he was before but not on this scale and certainly not in a school- somewhere you are supposed to feel safe. 

Suddenly, the ugly boys body weight was lifted from Magnus and he fell to the floor with a suddenness caused by the control he had regained. He was disoriented as he fell back into a sitting position against the wall breathing heavily. 

What happened?

Magnus then became a ware of why his attacker had withdrawn from his abuse. He had been challenged by another. 

Three against one doesn't seem fair...Magnus thought but he couldn't help he couldn't do anything, his body felt lost in a void and he shut his eyes, passing out, just as he heard a voice. 

"hey, it's okay, your okay! It's all going to be fine " the voice soothed Magnus as he slowly drifted into his own thoughts and nothingness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo another chapter, another day!!!!! And I'm sure many questions... Who saved Magnus? Who is this ass of a blond dude and what has he done to everyone's favourite Mr Glitter?   
> ALL WILL BE REVEALED!
> 
> As always pleas find me on Tumblr @totalfandomfreak


	4. Dont Overthink It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter for you all! I am blown away by the amount of hits this has got! Thanks to those of you that have commented please keep it coming, I love feedback!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will hopefully update tomorrow!!!

What am I doing? I'm just watching fucking Sebastian beat up some new kid for being different? Alec thought as he observed the assault silently from the corridor to the right of the attack. 

The halls were pretty much empty now. A few stragglers walked past Sebastian and his gang and carried on without a second thought. Everyone feared Sebastian Morganstern. He was at least 6ft tall and his large muscular frame made him look unbeatable. 

Alec was frozen and standing outside his locker. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't help. Sebastian was captain of the football team and Alec was sure if he challenged his captain he would be kicked off of it.  
Instead he opted to just listen to the conversation instead of interfering in it. 

Then Alec picked up on something Seb was saying.  
"It's what you've done to yourself! Is this what you call expressing yourself huh gay boy?!?!" .  
Alec's face turned to disgust. Gay boy??? It wasn't Sebs place to pass judgement on this guy! 

Alec was suddenly aware of his legs moving. He was walking, unwillingly toward Seb. What am I doing? Alec thought as he approached them both. Alec's head was no longer in charge of his movements, his heart was. Neither Seb or the new kid noticed him walking straight toward them.  
Sebastian's back up winked at Alec as if they were expecting him to join in with them. However, Alec was fully aware that helping them was never going to be on the cards when it came to gay bashing.  
The very thought of it sickened him. 'Don't overthink it Lightwood ' Alec repeated over and over in his head as he approved them both.

Then he collided with Sebastian, catching him off guard and pushing him to the ground.  
Seb was shocked from the hit and took a few seconds to realise what was going on. Sebs back up advanced at Alec who was now holding his knee to Sebastian's chest preventing his escape. 

While he had the chance, he looked over at the eccentricity dressed new guy. He was on the floor, eyes rolling back into his head. Alec knew he was about to faint.  
Keeping Sebastian pinned to the ground, Alec spoke softly to the new boy, "hey, it's okay, your okay! It's all going to be fine". 

Alec couldn't help but be concerned for the guys health and wellbeing as it had been a brutal attack.

The two guys were about to punch Alec while he was worrying over the victim, when they heard a loud voice behind them.

"Alec Lightwood! What do you think your doing?" It was a voice Alec knew all too well and it was at that very moment he realised how his current position painted him in a bad light. 

Instead of appearing like like the hero he was, he looked like the villain, keeling on top of Sebastian while holding his collar in clenched fists keeping him firmly pressed to the ground. 

Upon hearing the teachers voice, Alec immediately released his tight hold on Sebastian, abruptly releasing his hold on Sebs collar and rose awkwardly to his feet, followed by a slightly confused Sebastian. 

The teacher was female, tall and sharp looking. Her features were hard and cold as she looked toward Magnus who was lying on the ground.  
Alec knew that look, for Mrs Lightwood was not just the head of the English department at Idris High School but also his mother. 

It was the dead eyed stare that screamed disappointment! The same look Alec had been given by her ,every day , his entire life. 

She looked toward Sebastian and his gang "Principles office now!". They did as they were told. It was a well known fact, don't mess with Mrs Lightwood! 

She turned to Alec, who was staring at her apologetically.  
"Alexander, get the school nurse and then take yourself to the principles office."  
"But..." Alec protested only to be cut short by his mother.  
"No! I don't want to hear it. Weather you were the hero or the villain in this story is none of my interest at this moment in time! You can explain yourself over dinner tonight. Now go. And tell the nurse that the new boy Magnus Bane is lying unconscious in the corridor.Go, Alexander" he also did as his mother told him after looking between her and the guy she called Magnus. She was at least a metre away from him, if not more. She did not look tentative or worried for Magnus. In fact Alec was sure he saw a faint twinkle of hatred in her deadpan stare. 

With one last glance at the Magnus kid, Alec hurried off down the corridor to the nurses office. 

****  
Magnus woke up abruptly in a sickly mint green room, suddenly aware of his unfamiliar surroundings. 

"How are you,dear?" It was his mothers voice, it instantly soothed him.

"Where am I?" Magnus asked his mother.  
It was at this point that Magnus became aware that there was someone else in the room.  
"School nurses office. You've had a very eventful first morning Mr Bane!" Magnus looked toward the male nurse who approached his bed side. 

He was a tall slim man with pale skin and black-grey hair. His eyes a piercing shade of green which were complimented by the blue nursing tunic which he wore proudly.  
Magnus could only feel proud for the man that stood before him, especially when there were obviously kids at this school that had prejudice views toward people who are different! 

"I'm Nurse Fell, but you can call me Ragnor. The principal was the one who called your mother at work. "

"And i came straight down! And Mr Fell I would like to see the principle! It isn't right that Magnus should be the subject of abuse at any point at this high school, let alone the moment he walks in through the front door. I am utterly and totally appalled......"

"Okay mum, calm down! Please. You're so embarrassing! Stop fussing I'm fine!"  
"Oh come on Maggy! You fainted, of course your not 'fine'!" His mum argued as she took Magnus' hand in her own.

"I want to finish my first day of school! I've fainted before! Ive endured worse! Please?" Magnus wanted to get today over with. He wanted to walk to his new classes and feel normal. Forget this morning and act like it never happened. 

"May I offer my opinion?" Nurse Ragnor interjected. My mother nodded.  
"As a nurse I would advise that you approached the rest of your day with ease, should you wish to stay in school. From my own point of view and experience I would also express that going to class is a good idea. You know, show them tough kids that your not letting them kill your cool! Show them that you don't care what they think! It's the best way of standing up to them! "

Magnus' mother was shocked. She hadn't expected a 'keep calm and carry on' point of view from the nurse. Yet he was a professional and she considered both what he has said as a nurse and from personal experience. 

"Okay then." She looked toward Magnus. Who was now sitting on the edge of the single bed bench, his long legs dangling toward the floor.  
"You can stay if you really want to! Show them that no one fucks around with Magnus Bane and gets away with it!" Magnus couldn't help but smile at her bluntness. Ragnor on the other hand full on burst out laughing at the expression.  
"Just please make sure someone keeps an eye on him." She said to Ragnor, blushing from his reaction to her last statement. 

"Of course! I'll make sure his new teachers are informed of this mornings situation. Anyway Magnus.." He moved his eyes to Magnus and smiled kindly  
"Morning breaks just finished anyway. I can direct you to your scheduled class if you want.... And I'm always here if you ever want to talk. Don't forget that."  
Magnus dropped from the bed to the floor feeling a bit dizzy at first before getting used to standing up properly.  
"Thank you nurse Fell but I don't have my schedule." 

"I've got it. I printed it off earlier. I had to inform your form tutor of your absence and the reason behind it. And please call me Ragnor " Magnus smiled at the man. 

They began to make their way to the door, followed by Magnus' mum.  
" Maggy I'm not going back to work today! I'll be at home so I can get to you quickly if I need to."

"Mum you don't have to!" Magnus said sweetly as they left nurse Fells room. 

"I want to Mags! Please don't hesitate to call me!" She said as she pulled him into a tight squeeze and whispered into his ear.  
"I may not be your biological mother, but it is my duty to protect you! YOU are my son! And YOU are fabulous!" Magnus blushed and smiles into the woman's shoulder as he help her tightly to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it!!!! Please leave me feedback and I will update ASAP!


	5. Mathematics and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish this chapter! But I am writing at 1am! Sorry, not sorry!!! Thanks sooo much for reading so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

"Everyone.....this is Magnus Bane! He's new and as I understand it, has had a bit of a..... Eventful morning."   
Eventful doesn't even begin to cover it. Magnus thought as he stood in front of 20 pairs of eyes, each pair judging him as he stood at the front of the classroom.   
Magnus just stared blankly at the class, unsure of what he was meant to say, or if he were meant to say anything at all.   
He smiled widely trying to appeal to the class, however his attempt was unsuccessful. He still felt a bit light headed after the mornings attack yet confident not to let it hinder his first day experience.  
"Magnus there are a few spare seats. Are you good at mathematics? Do you enjoy it?" The teacher asked quizzically. She was really kind and acted as if she genuinely cared. She had introduced herself as Mrs Fray. Magnus liked her, she seemed unfazed by his unique style and appearance.   
"If I'm being totally honest..... I'm pretty crap at math! I mean I would love to be good at it, it would make life a hell of a lot easier believe me, I just seem to have a better grasp on fashion and practical subjects than stuff like mathematics! Sorry." Magnus had to tell her the truth. He hated math, loathed it in fact.

"Don't apologise Magnus, a lot of people hate math, your not alone. My favourite subject is actually art but there isn't an art teaching job available currently... So here we are!" We were still at the front of the class but now having a private conversation while the rest of the students were in uproar throwing paper and shouting to each other.   
"And in my opinion, you have a more of grasp on fashion then you seem to realise! I wish I had your style, mind you if I were to start taking inspiration from your fashion sense I fear my daughter may never want to be seen with me again!" Magnus laughed at Mrs Fray's declaration. Magnus really liked her. So far Magnus had met 2 members of staff that he liked but no students. 

Suddenly a paper airplane hit Mrs Fray in the head. This causes her to become mor focuses on the chaotic class.  
"THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! Quite down now" the class slowed into silence. "Thank you! So Magnus your not confident when it comes to maths" Magnus nodded slightly. "Okay then,well, " Mrs Fray studies the class before her" I know, you can sit next to  Alec. He should be able to help you, he is also a really nice guy. " she walked Magnus over to a desk at the back of the room and gestured to a chair. Magnus obliged and sat on the plastic chair, loosening his bag to the floor. 

The boy next to him raised his head from the his book and looked at Magnus.   
Magnus was instantly hooked on him. His soft pore less skin and sugar plumb lips provided the best canvas for his twinkling sapphire blue eyes that engulfed Magnus's attention immediately. His eyes were beautifully complimented and contrasted by his jet black long mop like head of hair. Magnus was intrigued and was therefore unable to look away.   
"I guess you Alec?..." Magnus managed to say .   
Alec just nodded in response.  
"Alec? Short for anything by any chance?" Magnus was surprised by his own confidence in his speech. 

"Alexander." Alec stated quite plainly as he held Magnus' gaze.   
Recognition flashed through Magnus' brain as Alec spoke. 

"Do I already know you?" Alec began to panic as he shook his head vigorously. "I could have sworn I had heard your voice before...." Magnus was persistent but Alec was defiant.   
"Not to worry. I'm probably wrong anyways. So.... Alexander, are you good at math?"  
Alec was about to protest the use of his full name when Mrs Fray spoke loudly and began the lesson. 

Alec spent the entire lesson constantly aware of Magnus' presence. Magnus had asked him a few questions but he had not actually answered him as he was fearing that Magnus would recognise that he was His protected this morning that stopped him from getting his face smashed in. 

Alec did ,however,  manage to watch Magnus and observe him without going undetected as he stole a few glances throughout the lesson.    
Alec learnt that Magnus constantly pressed his fingernails into the fingertips of his other fingers when he was thinking. Alec learnt that he also bit his lip when he was figuring out the answer to a long question.   
He also learnt that Magnus was extremely good looking.   
He had golden eyes that were positively in captivating to behold. Each one of his eyes smudged with a thin line of ebony eyeshadow. His skin was a glorious caramel shade that shimmered in the natural window light as he moved.   
Alec was abruptly pulled from his trance when the bell for lunch rang throughout the school.   
He turned his head, but it was too late, Magnus had caught him staring at him and instantly felt as if Alec was judging him.   
As Alwc rise from his seat to leave, he grabbed his book off of the desk before being stopped by the voice of Magnus. 

"That's a good book!" Magnus said gestures get to the novel held in Alec's tight fist. It was an old edition of Charlotte Brontes 'Jane Eyre'. 

"I know I'm about half way through!" Alec said so quietly he might as well have whispered. 

"Yeah.... Well....." Abruptly Alec scooted past Magnus panicking, unaware of what he should say. 

"Catch you late Alexander" Magnus called after him as Alec left the room. Magnus looked back down at the desk only to see Alec had accidentally left his phone on the desk. 

Magnus couldn't fight temptation. He picked up the phone smc looked at the lock screen. It was a picture of Alexander a girl and a younger boy. Each child as stunningly beautiful as the last.   
"Siblings" Magnus said to himself as he placed the phone in his pocket. He wanted to give it back to Alec himself. It was the perfect excuse to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments I love them!!! Thanks for reading!!! Will update siin! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @totalfandomfreak


	6. New faces, new feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoy it!

"Everyone.....this is Magnus Bane! He's new and as I understand it, has had a bit of a..... Eventful morning."   
Eventful doesn't even begin to cover it. Magnus thought as he stood in front of 20 pairs of eyes, each pair judging him as he stood at the front of the classroom.   
Magnus just stared blankly at the class, unsure of what he was meant to say, or if he were meant to say anything at all.   
He smiled widely trying to appeal to the class, however his attempt was unsuccessful. He still felt a bit light headed after the mornings attack yet confident not to let it hinder his first day experience.  
"Magnus there are a few spare seats. Are you good at mathematics? Do you enjoy it?" The teacher asked quizzically. She was really kind and acted as if she genuinely cared. She had introduced herself as Mrs Fray. Magnus liked her, she seemed unfazed by his unique style and appearance.   
"If I'm being totally honest..... I'm pretty crap at math! I mean I would love to be good at it, it would make life a hell of a lot easier believe me, I just seem to have a better grasp on fashion and practical subjects than stuff like mathematics! Sorry." Magnus had to tell her the truth. He hated math, loathed it in fact.

"Don't apologise Magnus, a lot of people hate math, your not alone. My favourite subject is actually art but there isn't an art teaching job available currently... So here we are!" We were still at the front of the class but now having a private conversation while the rest of the students were in uproar throwing paper and shouting to each other.   
"And in my opinion, you have a more of grasp on fashion then you seem to realise! I wish I had your style, mind you if I were to start taking inspiration from your fashion sense I fear my daughter may never want to be seen with me again!" Magnus laughed at Mrs Fray's declaration. Magnus really liked her. So far Magnus had met 2 members of staff that he liked but no students. 

Suddenly a paper airplane hit Mrs Fray in the head. This causes her to become mor focuses on the chaotic class.  
"THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! Quite down now" the class slowed into silence. "Thank you! So Magnus your not confident when it comes to maths" Magnus nodded slightly. "Okay then,well," Mrs Fray studied the class before her "I know, you can sit next to  Alec. He should be able to help you, he is also a really nice guy. " she walked Magnus over to a desk at the back of the room and gestured to a chair. Magnus obliged and sat on the plastic chair, loosening his bag to the floor. 

The boy next to him raised his head from his book and looked at Magnus.   
Magnus was instantly hooked on him. His soft pore less skin and sugar plumb lips provided the best canvas for his twinkling sapphire blue eyes that engulfed Magnus's attention immediately. His eyes were beautifully complimented and contrasted by his jet black long mop like head of hair. Magnus was intrigued and was therefore unable to look away.   
"I guess you're  Alec?..." Magnus managed to say .   
Alec just nodded in response.  
"Alec? Short for anything by any chance?" Magnus was surprised by his own confidence in his speech. 

"Alexander." Alec stated quite plainly as he held Magnus' gaze.   
Recognition flashed through Magnus' brain as Alec spoke. 

"Do I already know you?" Alec began to panic as he shook his head vigorously. "I could have sworn I've heard your voice before...." Magnus was persistent but Alec was defiant.   
"Not to worry. I'm probably wrong anyways. So.... Alexander, are you good at math?"  
Alec was about to protest the use of his full name when Mrs Fray spoke loudly and began the lesson. 

Alec spent the entire lesson constantly aware of Magnus' presence. Magnus had asked him a few questions but he had not actually answered him as he was fearing that Magnus would recognise that he was His protecter this morning that stopped him from getting his face smashed in. 

Alec did ,however,  manage to watch Magnus and observe him without going undetected as he stole a few glances throughout the lesson.    
Alec learnt that Magnus constantly pressed his fingernails into the fingertips of his other fingers when he was thinking. Alec learnt that he also bit his lip when he was figuring out the answer to a long question.   
He also learnt that Magnus was extremely good looking.   
He had golden eyes that were positively in captivating to behold. Each one of his eyes smudged with a thin line of ebony eyeshadow. His skin was a glorious caramel shade that shimmered in the natural window light as he moved.   
Alec was abruptly pulled from his trance when the bell for lunch rang throughout the school.   
He turned his head, but it was too late, Magnus had caught him staring at him and instantly felt as if Alec was judging him.   
As Alec rose from his seat to leave, he grabbed his book off of the desk before being stopped by the voice of Magnus. 

"That's a good book!" Magnus said gesturing to the novel held in Alec's tight fist. It was an old edition of Charlotte Brontes 'Jane Eyre'. 

"I know I'm about half way through!" Alec said so quietly he might as well have whispered. 

"Yeah.... Well....." Abruptly Alec scooted past Magnus panicking, unaware of what he should say. 

"Catch you late Alexander" Magnus called after him as Alec left the room. Magnus looked back down at the desk only to see Alec had accidentally left his phone on the desk. 

Magnus couldn't fight temptation. He picked up the phone and looked at the lock screen. It was a picture of Alexander a girl and a younger boy. Each child as stunningly beautiful as the last.   
"Siblings" Magnus said to himself as he placed the phone in his pocket. He wanted to give it back to Alec himself. It was the perfect excuse to see him again.  
***  
Shit!  
Alec was pissed off with himself for walking away from Magnus so abruptly. Why had he been so nervous? Alec was confused. He needed to meet his sister for lunch and talk it over. 

He headed to the cafeteria, bag slung aimlessly over his shoulder. Once in the large dining area he scanned the room, looking for Izzy. 

"Hi Alec!!!"   
Alec turned around as he heard the voice coming from behind him.   
"Oh hey Lydia" Lydia Branwell. He didn't know her that well but he sat next to her in Bio-chem and therefore he guessed she considered him her friend. She was quite short and very blond. Alec didn't tend to talk to her more than he had to. She had a face of an angel but he had seen her in action and when pissed off she was a force to be reckoned with.  
"Are you alright?" You looking for something?"   
"Yeah my sister." Alec rescanned the room.   
"Oh Izzy? Yeah she's outside. In the picnic area. She's sitting with your gang! Ya know, Jace, the red head and the nerdy one.... Si...." Alec cut her off.

"Thanks Lydia!" Alec said "what would I do without you?" He walked away, toward the picnic area doors.  
"Anytime!" Lydia called after him.

Alec eventually found his sister and the 'gang' sheltering under some trees, sitting at one of the picnic benches. He raced over and sat down. They were all there.   
Izzy was sat next to Simon, her will they won't they relationship plain to see as they had a conversation and argued at the same time.   
Alec was not to fond of his sisters choice on men, however Simon wasn't Izzys normal type. He was nerdy and a bit of an idiot, but at least he held no threat for Izzy. Therefore Alec didn't mind having him around.  
Clary sat awkwardly beside Simon smiling at Jace sweetly. Alec wasn't fond of clary in the slightest, especially since he found out that Jace was taking her out on a date Friday. She was constantly coming between Alec and Jace and he hated it.   
It annoyed Alec that every conversation he now had with Jace somehow led back to Clary fucking Fray.   
Jace sat opposite them, legs stretched out in front of him on the bench.   
Their topic of conversation was not a topic Alec wanted to contribute to. 

"I heard he was beat up by Seb this morning." Izzy said. "Rumour has it that someone came to the new kids rescue. "

"I'm just glad someone stood up to that obnoxious asshole!" Jace said."Captain of the team or not he's a....." Jace was cut short when Alec approached. "Hey dude! You okay???" Jace asked Alec as he stood next to the table. 

He was bright red from embarrassment. What would his friends think if they knew he was the one who protected Magnus.   
Magnus.... Even his name was intriguing.  
Alec snapped out of thought and answered Jace's question.   
"Yeah... Yeah! I'm fine!" He looked to Izzy and raised an eyebrow in her direction. It was an expression that screamed 'I need to talk to you, now!' 

Izzy knew her brother to well. She instantly got out of her seat and a proceed Alec. " sorry guys, I need a o talk about o Alec quickly, be back in a minute." She pushed Alec away from the table and dragged him a few metres from the table. 

"Spill... What's up?" She looked up into Alec's eyes inquisitively. 

"It was me who... Ya know who helped the new guy Magnus....."  
"Oh Alec! That's great! That's..."  
"No Iz, NOT great! I could get kicked off the team for this."  
"Then why did you do it. Why stand up for him?"   
" I don't know I just... I ..." Alec stuttered.  
"You DO know Alec. And i can't help you until you realise.. That... Your..." Izzy took a deep breath. "Look. I'm your sister. I'm here for you, always!!!" 

"Thanks Iz." Alec said, pushing his hand through his hair. "It's just I'm sitting next to him in Maths class now and it's awkward. He seems like a nice guy..."

"Oh Alec. 'Nice'? Ha. Your so clueless!" She grabbed her brothers hands and pulled him back to the table. Just forget about this mornings affair and your heroic deed, and come and sit next to Jace." Izzy whispered to Alec before pushing Jace's legs off of the bench, much to Jace's dismay. 

Alec dropped onto the bench and lazily swung his legs round and under the table.   
This was where he was safe. Surrounded by familiar faces, weather he particularly liked them or not, this was normal. Jace talking about some martial arts he's taken up and gloating about his looks, while clary listened intently.   
Izzy seductively flicked her dark hair around while Simon smiled goofily, struggling to stop his gaze from falling down her chest.   
Normality... Finally!  
Alec thought to himself as he watched everyone sitting around the table and observing their every moves. 

However, normality is fleeting!  
Suddenly a hand appeared in Alec's eyeline. Alec knew instantly who it belonged to . The smooth caramel skin that was lit up in the pure sunlight. The wrist, elegantly decorated with many bangles and bracelets , fingers heavily ringed with silver bands and colourful gem stones.   
And held in his grip was an object Alec recognised. His phone.   
"I believe this belongs to you Alexander"   
Alec was entranced. Magnus' voice soothing and soft as he spoke.   
Oh god! Alec thought. Just as reality had reaffirmed itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Please comment! I looovvveeee your feedback! I will endeavour to update soon!!! Thanks for reading!


	7. Didn't even Recognize Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's reaction doesn't go quite as planned when Magnus returns his phone to him. Magnus realizes pursuing him may not be the best thing, especially as it seems Alec is anything but interested, therefore he seeks friendship and confides in one of Alec's acquaintances, while trying his best to keep out of Sebastian's way.... which, lets just say, doesn't go quite to plan.

_**FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER!** _

_**I'm so sorry that i haven't posted anything recently, I've had a tone of exams and work to catch up with, but now that i'm all caught up I have managed to write this new chapter and upload it. I am so sorry in the delay of the upload but here it is....** _

* * *

 

 

Magnus _had_ been excited to see Alec again. He _had_ been looking forward to finding him at lunch and returning his phone. He thought Alec would be great-full.

He was wrong.

Alec stared up at Magnus with a blank expression. Magnus found it hard to read he was neither thankful nor displeased he was just... vacant.

"Take the phone then mate." Jace said as he leant slightly against Clays shoulder when he turned his torso to see Magnus holding the phone toward Alec.   
The awkward silence felt as if it lasted for hours when in reality it had lasted no longer than 10 seconds.

  
When Alec made no signs of thanking Magnus by politely taking back his own phone Izzy interjected, reaching for the phone and smiling as she took it from him.   
"Please excuse my dear brother as he seems to stare at you vacantly. And on behalf of Alec, thanks" she smiled.   
_Brother._ Magnus released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. So siblings, he had been right the first tine around. 

Magnus observed Izzy's beauty. Her fine neck that held her intelligent mind supported by defined strong sloping shoulders. She had a great style sense also, mainly all black, dresses made of clean lines and silver jewellery. Her bright smile was so infectious that Magnus returned the expression before Turing in his heels to leave the group to get on with their lunch break from n peace.

As he began to walk away Izzy Called after him. "you can sit with us... if you want" Magnus turned. He was glad until he saw Alec. He had remained mute since his arrival and he could sense his dislike of Magnus' presence.  
"No. Don't worry. I already know where to sit. Im gonna sit with some girls I met earlier they seem nice" he lied "thanks though" he smiled at Izzy and the rest of the tables occupants as he continued to walk backwards. He glanced at Alec who had finally looked up and actually made eye contact with Magnus.

  
Magnus blinked and turned around wanting anything but awkward eye contact with Alexander!   
He had no one to sit with. There were no other people he had met beside Alec and 2 nice teachers and a complete jack ass who had beat him to a pulp.

*******

English, a subject that Magnus had always enjoyed was awful. The worst part was the teacher. She was judgmental and rude to Magnus. Her beady eyes squinted at him as if he were some new creature she had never come across before. Her glare was intense, she sat him at the back of the class next to the other misfits in the class.

Luckily he recognised one of them as the ginger girl who had sat on Alec's table at lunch and therefore felt comfortable with making conversation.   
Her name was Clary Fray, she was the daughter of Mrs. Fray and hated English. Like her mother she was a fan of art and design farther than literature.   
Magnus was happy making conversation and helping her with some of the questions. She was nice.

They had left class together talking mindlessly about each others lives. Magnus had learnt a lot about Clary, she had a crush on Jace, whom Magnus had worked out to be the blond hunk she had been sitting next to at lunch, she hated school and couldn't wait to Pursue her career in the art world. She was also best friends with Simon and Izzy, the other two sitting at that lunch time picnic table, but Alec inquired about her thoughts on Alec she didn't have much to say. 

'I don't think he likes me' she had said "he doesn't really like anyone, well beside Izzy and Jace!"   
There had been no more conversation regarding Alec as Magnus realised that Alec was not the kind of person who liked many people. 

_Why bother?_ He asked himself. _By the sounds of it he's probably not interested._

Magnus had offered Clary a lift back to her house. It was something he wouldn't normally do when first meeting a person but she had been kind. However she had said no. She was waiting for her mum to finish up in her class and she would catch a ride with her.   
Magnus had said good bye and was heading into the pretty empty parking lot. 

Him and Clary had lost track of time traipsing up and down the corridors laughing and talking while he got an official tour of the building. The majority of students had gone home. I more than 10 cars and a couple of motor cycles remained.

He reached his car happy and contented with the single friendship he had made when a single voice shattered his joy into a million pieces.

"The names Seb! You might remember me from our little... encounter this morning . I saw you with Clary. Stay away from my sister!" Magnus turned around to see his attacker from this morning.  
 _Of course..._ Magnus chuckled to himself, _of course you befriended the nicest girl ever yet she happens to be the sister of an ass hole! Wait a go Magnus._

"She doesn't need to be hanging around with the likes of you. She's got friends. Stay away from her and there won't be any trouble." The boy stepped slowly forward. It was a warning.

Magnus responded with a single nod off his head before once again returning his hand to the handle of the car door.   
" and try to blend in, or else you and me are still gonna have some serious problems. I can share a school with people like you but not when you wear it so proudly on you sleeve like a fashion statement." He came even closer "And a member of my team may have come to your rescue today, but believe me when I say they won't be saving your sorry ass twice."

Magnus nodded and quickly got in his Fiat. Putting the clutch in and accelerating he almost reversed into Seb who continues nude to stare at Magnus' car as if he were controlling it with the force.

He hadn't stood up for himself. Hadn't put the bully in his place. He had been powerless. He felt stupid. He was defeated.   
Magnus didn't even recognise himself.

 

_***_

 

Alec didn't even recognise himself.   
He had been a complete asshat to the new guy.   
He regretted not being friendlier in mathematics.   
Sure he had stopped Seb attacking him but it's not like Magnus knew it was him. He didn't even thank him when he brought his phone over. Just stared at nothing. He was sure Magnus thought he didn't like him and that's why he didn't sit with them for lunch. Alec blamed himself.

The principal had sentenced him to two weeks of after school detention so he remained in school. As if to rub in how Alec felt about Magnus the windows he sat near during detention gave him the perfect view of Magnus being confronted once again by Sebastian. He watched them closely, looking for any signs of a possible fight. But nothing happened. Magnus eventually got in his car and drove away.   
_Smart move_. Alec thought. With Magnus' driving skills as Alec had witnessed this morning he had a much higher chance of running Seb down by accident then Beating him in a fist fight.

5pm

Detention was Over and he could finally leave. He reached into his bag and withdrew his mobile. The screen read:

**4 messages**  
\------  
 **Izzy 3:40**  
 _Hey Alec I hope your okay? I think it ducks that you were given detention for being a superhero! Anyways mum_ _seems to be in a strange mood... watch out!_  
 _P.S mums taking me home._  
\------  
 **Jace 3:57**  
 _Hey dude, mum gave us all a lift him on account of you getting your first ever detention (welcome to the dark side)! I would t bother coming home she seems REALLY angry._  
C u later.   
\-----  
 **Sebastian 4:03**  
 _We need to talk!_  
 **\----**  
 **Mum 4:48**  
 _Be him for in time for dinner. We need to have a serious chat._  
 *******

  
Alec was instantly dreading this 'chat' but not nearly as much as he was dreading his 'talk' with Sebastian!

* * *

 

_**So i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i know it isn't massively long so i apologize for that but i hop you enjoyed it anyway and i would love it if you could leave me some feedback in the comment section below or maybe give some kudos.** _

_**Than you and i will update again soon.. hopefully.** _

_**Demelza Jane** _

_**xxxx** _


	8. The Evening That Followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

As he passed each house he caught himself looking up each driveway and instantly knew that he was looking for a certain somebody's Fiat. When he realized what he was doing he abruptly stopped and sighed heavily. _What was he thinking_ , he thought. _It wasn't like if he found Magnus' home that he would actually go and knock on the door. Magnus would probably think that he was some strange stalker that had followed him home._

He was late. He was going to be late for dinner. He had given up caring and continued to drive up and down each street in a daze. He wished he could have changed how the day had gone but he knew very well that that would not be a possibility. He listened as his phone rang repeatedly in the car seat beside him. He didn't need to check the caller ID. It would be his mother wanting to know where he was and what he was playing at not coming home. He considered giving up and pulling over to sleep in his car on the side of the road to avoid his family completely. The idea was shattered when her became aware that tomorrow he had English first lesson and he couldn't face his mother, in front of his entire class and a couple of the team.   
  


Going home would be the best option.

He turned down the road and headed straight toward his neighborhood.

Alec lived in a small gated community where Each house was different but beautifully designed and painted clean white. Everyone knew everyone in this community and he supposed that was one of the reasons why his parents always seemed to care so much about the opinion of others.   
Alec pulled onto the driveway carelessly, parking half on the driveway and half on the sidewalk, partially blocking the pedestrians pathway. He didn't correct his parking. He didn't care, he had accepted his fate. He was a disappointment to his parents once again and would never match up to his adopted perfect, handsome adopted brother Jace.

As Alec turned the key in the door lock he observed how _ridiculous_ it was to refer to his _home_ as a _house_ it was more of a manor considering its size and large looming presence. He pushed the door open wide and stepped in, only to be met with the furious face of his parents Robert and Maryse. They were both still dressed in their work clothes. Maryse in an outfit more suited for a business woman than an English teacher and Robert in his dull grey suit and tie. Alec instantly felt as if he were entering his own house to be interviewed for a job role. Robert and Maryse were all straight lines and stiff upper lipped. Their personality's were echoed throughout the Lightwood residence, in the setup of each room. His parent didn't like clutter and they hated  cheap naff colors around a house. Therefore the result of this hatred was an open plan home with bright white walls, empty of any sentimental photographs, or family heirlooms. replaced and accessorized  with black cabinets and tables. Each room the same as the next as if it had been cut from an ideal home magazine.

Alec reflected on the similarities between his parent and his siblings. Jace and Izzy were neat and tidy, not ever a hair out of place. Their clothing tight fitted and figure hugging yet smart casual as if they _were_ trying... but not so hard that they made looking beautiful look easy. It was then that Alec realized just how much of the black sheep in the family he was, with his worn black jeans and over sized dark jumper's, each one with their own abundance of holes and loose threads. He was not well put together. He was not all straight lines. And for the first time he didn't care.

"Where have you been?" Robert questioned coolly in a rational voice.   
"Out." Alec responded as he pushed between them and walked into the kitchen stuffing his house key into his jeans in case he had to make a quick escape from the house once again. His mother was on his heels following inches behind him.   
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! 'out' is not a good enough excuse for being so late. It's 9 o'clock. And I specifically texted you to be home in time for diner. We need to have that little chat about your behavior at school today." Maryse was now standing behind Alec as he looked for something to eat in the fridge. She was angry enough, without him having to admit he had already gotten junk food on the way home and therefore was keen to make his hunger believable by surveying the content of the fridge. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I mean I don't get why you're so worked up over this, I practically saved Magnus from a possible coma, judging by the way Seb was going!" Alec tried his hardest to appear cool in front of of his mother.   
"Don't be so dramatic Alec. He was not half way to a coma and you know it." Maryse said loudly as she looked up at her son, her left eyebrow arched toward the heavens and the corners of her frowning mouth directing you to hell.   
"Well his lip was bleeding! He was being kicked and punched repeatedly! And he lost consciousness by the time I got that little shit off him!"   
Robert had just stepped into the kitchen expressing his disgust at Alec's choice of words, "watch your language!"   
"Sorry."

"I though you were friends with Sebastian Fairchild? hes your captain on the team right?" Maryse inquired.

" yeah hes captain, but tat doesn't mean hes not a jack ass!" his farther once again narrowed his eyes in Alec's direction as a result of his language choice, "I was just trying to help the new kid okay? But I guess if that's such a crime I'll just let them get beaten up and bashed up next time." Alec was being sarcastic as he pushed past them once again, can of cola in hand. He stepped back into the hallway and walked toward his bedroom. 

He was the luckiest of the Lightwood children as his bedroom was placed downstairs near the front door, giving him a means of escape during family arguments or lonely nights when he couldn't sleep and fancied nothing more than going for a late night drive.

As he approached his door his mother spoke up again. "Alec, you know that's not what I meant! But to be associated with such a person? I thought you would know better."

It was then that Alec felt the fire grow in his chest. It's hellish thud and molten fury hitting him in one spontaneous moment  and yet being released in Alec's usual calm manner, "such a person mum? And what would that such a person be, Huh?"  
"You know all too well!" She retaliated. Alec had become too hurt to be interested in anything more she had to say and so with one angelic swoop he sighed dramatically pulling his door open, entering and slamming it shut behind him.

"DON'T THINK THAT THAT'S THE END OF THIS!" Robert called through the door which Alec had now locked to prevent them intruding into his solitary space. 

**********

Magnus didn't eat any food at diner. He wasn't in the mood. He simply played with his food, pushing each foodstuff around his plate as he propped his chin up on his elbow. His mother was fussing around him the moment he had stepped through the door. She had spent her entire day tidying the house after returning from seeing Magnus in Nurse Fells office at school that very morning. Not only had she cleaned so thoroughly that Magnus could see his reflection in the floor, but she had prepared his favorite meal which consisted of tempura vegetables and rice with a variety of sweet and spicy dipping sauces. A meal his mother disliked but always made for him after a rough day. She had asked many questions from the moment he stepped in through the door of their small but homely residence. so many questions, in fact, that he was beginning to get a head ache.

Unable to consume a single morsel of his meal he took a paracetamol as a meal substitute and told his mother he had a migrane and was going to bed early. He played for hours on his laptop watching various YouTube videos and playing a handful of mini games before watching one episode of _'Ru Paul's Drag Race_ ' and proceeding to sit back on his bed reading into the early hours of the morning.   
He eventually fell asleep in his clothes from the day, without removing his makeup, his novel of choice resting open on his slender stomach while he dreamed  of a haunting boy with pale skin, black hair and piercing oceanic blue eyes.

\----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the new chapter Angels! I hope you enjoyed it. i am beginning to write the next chapter at the moment and am aiming for the longest chapter yet as i feel like you all deserve it and i have sooo many ideas for this AU. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and just being generally AMAZING!!!! love you all and join me for the next chapter very soon!!! Please drop me a comment in the section below and even a vote if your loving it, i would be very grateful for the love!   
> Thanks once again and have a good week!
> 
> Demelza Jane


	9. When New Early-Morning Paths Lead to Unknown Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet.....

When Alec left his house the following morning he hadn't gone to the gym with Jace. He simply woke early to avoid his parents and went out for an early morning walk to clear his head.

He hadn't slept very well all night; the vision of the new boy, Magnus, haunting his dreams. I'm his slumber the boy was being pummeled repeatedly by Sebastian. Except the dream was not the same as it had been the day before. He wasn't reliving the moment, he was creating a new one. This time Alec wasn't watching by chance he was being made to watch and he could not help Magnus this time. He could not save him. He was being restrained, his hands being held tightly behind his back in a firm grip while he watched the assault take place right in front of him.

The sensation was unbearable. He could feel that the situation was a dream and was nothing more than that and yet he still flinched and struggled in his sleep all night, twisting beneath the sheets and breaking out in a sweat as he struggled to save the boy.

He could remember it now as he ran through the near by neighborhoods the cool breeze hitting him in the face with every stride of his long legs. The hands that held him back from saving Magnus. The grip the that tightened the more he struggled. The faces that processed such strength and power in the clamped fists.

Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

They were who Alec envisioned holding him back. The people he spent his entire existence trying to please for their own sake but not his own. The parents he loved and treasured. His heroes who in one endless nightmare had become the villains of his own tragic tale. _How close love and hate had become_ , he thought, squinting as the new sun rays glinted off the top of a car roofs and shone into his eyes attempting to blind him. _How close they had merged and almost conjoined into one mess of confusion_. Of course Alec understood that the dream was not real. this event had not happened. It was purely fantasy. The fiction of his imagination, toying and playing with his emotions until it produced a symbolic representation of his relationship between himself and his parents. Except they weren't the only figures there in the dream.

Jace stood beside him, but not looking at him, no matter how loud he called to his brother and crush, he did not help. He didn't even flinch.   
Alec thought about the meaning behind the present and yet absent Jace in his dream as he continued to move down each street casually.

Then the thought occurred to him. _What if Jace was ignoring him because he knew what Alec was, knew who he was and who he had feelings for?_ Alec's heart began to race at the idea of Jace discovering his secret, his desire He had to stop thinking about it, pushing it to the back of his mind with every step he took traveling further from home. The dream glazed over then, as if his mind had taken an empty glass cabinet in his brain and locked the dream in it, still visible for him to see and remember, but out of reach of others as well as himself.

He now focused on a empty can he had found on the street, kicking it ahead as he walked, enjoying the feeling of an empty mind as he watched it roll and bounce slightly from the agile force of his foot. It was a game that could be played by one person and remain strangely amusing, yet he contemplated how if it had been the late afternoon and busy in the street he would have just walked past the can without a second glance. He wouldn't dare to be seen kicking litter around in the street by anyone, but being alone caused him to act differently, helped him to understand himself better. Being alone let him be Alec and nothing more. No expectations. No rules. No judgement...just Alec. He liked being himself. It made a change.

He felt a connection with the drink can as he kicked it. He came to the realization that the can and his foot were a metaphor. One that explained Alec and how he felt pretty simply. A dull everyday sight ( the can ) that is not different or original, abandoned in the street and alone, allowing anyone to kick it and move it against the its own will. Manipulating its speed and trajectory. Each kick representing the orders he must follow and the expectations he must meet, all instigated by influences of others rather than his own head.   
He glanced up from the metal drinks can for a second, realizing he was lost. He had wondered far in the hour he had been walking, in which time he had done no more then think, play with a can and well... walk. He was on the other side of town and while he had been here before, simply driving through he hadn't explored it before.

Rows of semi detached houses and driveways filled the first street each one a slightly different off white in paint color.   
This street lacked color on the whole, even the small patch of greenery was a sad and unimpressive rectangle of synthetic grass layered out in front of the narrow house like a carpet. The next street was the same but this time there was no color at all, even the trees lining the streets were brown. He returned back to his drinks can, continuing to kick with a growing force.

Alec stopped abruptly when he heard a cat cooing. Alec looked around for the cat itself. It was not in his path and he strained his eyes up conjoined paths and driveways to catch a glimpse of the cat, but it was no where to be seen. It purred now as if it were in distress.

Alec now had worked out the cats whereabouts- in the tree above his head, trapped and frightened. He loved cats and hated to see one in distress, therefore without thinking he grabbed hold of the tree trunk and dug his right foot against the bark, pushing up from the ground. The cat wasn't massively high up and Alec realized then that the cat could have probably made it down without Alec's help but the act of becoming the cats savior made him smile and he felt like a hero. The cat was gorgeous. Its fur was soft and fluffy like a plushy toy while its eyes were a rich sapphire blue, like Alec's. Its coat a blend of black, white and grey. He lifted the cat closer to him, when his feet were once again placed firmly on solid ground and he found his collar hidden beneath his thick furry coat of fluff. The collar was pink, but Alec was certain the cat was male...anatomically.

He found the circle of metal stamped with the cats home and name. Alec couldn't help but burst out laughing when he saw the name printed in capitals...

\----

Hi My name Is CHAIRMAN MEOW

if found call 0184567439 or return me to 45 High-Lock Road

I am Micro-chipped

\----

Alec considered calling the number so he could return the cat but after realizing that it was still too early to call a stranger he decided to find High-Lock Road. _It cant be far_ , he thought. He googled the street on his phone and followed the map to find the house down a series of streets. He was right about it probably not being too far to walk, although the route was twisted and winding it was still quite a simple route to follow.

When he reached his destination he sighed staring down at Chairman Meow with a smile. The beautiful cat seemed to be happy, held tightly in Alec's strong arms.

"Come on then Chairman Meow, your home now. Safe and sound." Alec said as he lowered the cat into the driveway. He had considered knocking on the door, but cats were roamers. They weren't like dogs. They were expected to come and go in their homes as they please. Therefore Alec imagined that allowing the cat to go through his own cat flap was the best possible option.

Alec stood up now from his crouching position. It was then that he took a look at the cats home. It was a small town house attached on both sides. The paint stood out as it had a slight blue tinge to its shade and the curtains that hung in the windows seemed brightly colored and patterned. It made Alec smile, it was so different to the kind of house he had known his entire life.   
His eyes followed the shape of the house and its appearance from the roof to the driveway... it was then that Alec took a deep breath and froze in his spot. Because there, on the driveway was a familiar car,

The same black fiat owned by Magnus Bane.

Now reader i know what your thinking, 'plenty of people own a black fiat 500 in this world' and of course you would be right in thinking so. But not many black Fiats had a large pink sticker on the back which read in bold fancy lettering,

POWERED BY FAIRY DUST!

Alec knew he should probably move, walk away... maybe even run. He found it hard to contemplate the fact that a chance encounter with a cat had led him to the one place he had be subconsciously looking for the night before. It must have been mere coincidence... except there was one problem with this reasoning,   
Alec didn't believe in coincidence.

He now looked at Chairman Meow as he strutted proudly toward the cat flap in the bottom of the front door and entered it smugly without a second look back at Alec.

_How_ _was he here?_ _Why_ _was he here?_ _Why_ _isn't_ _he running away by now? Move_ , he told himself. But he was glued to the spot. Paralyzed in the moment, no control over his body.

The tall house stood before him quiet and peaceful until Alec glimpsed movement at one of the upstairs windows.   
Acting on pure instinct, Alec ducked slightly and edged himself up the street crouching behind a bush, out of sight of the window yet to him the view between the leaves up to the window was clear.

There he was, Magnus Bane, at his window.

He saw him. He was all early morning and tiredness and yet somehow still stunning. His outfit the same as it had been the day before except a little more disheveled and strewn strangely across his body. The biggest difference, Alec thought, was in his face. The area around his eyes seemed darker and his eyes still partially closed, while his hair... _god his hair_... it was mainly floppy and lacking in the volume from the previous day but the odd section stuck up here and there in strange and contorted directions. Alec was flustered, blushing as he realized what he was watching. He was seeing the morning Magnus, a boy he knew only briefly due to their seating plan rather than an actual connection or conversation. He was invading his privacy and this fact made him incredibly awkward.

He turned to go when his ears pricked up at the sound of Magnus's voice, distant and yet just as silky.

"Hey Chairman!" Alec looked back to the window to see the image of Magnus holding up the cat beneath its front legs and holding him under the chest up in the air.   
"Morning you. Where have you been?" Alec smiled as he watched Magnus draw the cats nose to his own, he was in awe of their beautiful relationship, "You were out all night huh. oh you naughty little fur ball you." Alec felt endeared toward this gentle boy as he curled the cat into his own chest, chairman meow nuzzling into him eagerly. Magnus had now opened the window and was half leaning out of it Chairman in hand, his eyebrows drawn close together at the middle in confusion. Alec crouched further down, hoping to be sure that he was not visible by the handsome boy above, except Alec's usual grace of movement had failed him and as he went to move closer to the ground he stumbled over his own large feet and scuffed the floor as he fell onto his back, grabbing at the bush he had been using as coverage, causing it to shake and giving his hiding position away.

"Who's there?" Magnus called from his window, in a tone that was slightly panicked and yet inquisitive at the cause of sudden movement.

Alec was lost in his own thoughts. Get _up and let him see you?_ _Or_ _run, run as fast as you can?_

He took so long thinking through each possibility and its hypothetical outcome that he hadn't realized how long he had been thinking until he heard a throaty cough and a 'ahem' sound beside him.

Alec looked to his left and saw Magnus standing in front of him arms folded and foot tapping a rapid beat on the pavement. he was wearing fluffy black slippers that had rhinestones inlaid into the strap catching the light in the early morning sun.

" Alexander?" He sounded confused but proceeded, changing his tone from curious to coy as he addressed him further, " I trust you have a good reason for hiding in my bush?" Alec understood the hilarity of Magnus' statement and how the sentence could imply more then one thing yet Alec brushed away the alternate meaning and rose to his feet breathing deeply.

"well... its err, Its sort of a.. a...a funny story." Alec managed to say as his cheeks flared once again from the embarrassing nature of his situation.

"go on then tell your tale, but make it quick, there's a chill in the air." Alec said lamely and without haste.

He had pulled a dressing gown around his shoulders and was still tapping his feet, however Alec now noticed that the dark panda eyes had been wiped away and his once floppy hair had been quickly styled with gel. _He must have done that before he came out of the house to find the culprit of the bush shaking,_ Alec thought.

"Well, i was out.. for a walk and um.. err, you cat he was in um a tree and i got him down and err dropped him off at the address on his collar! I'm sorry if that was wrong, perhaps I should have left your cat to make his own way home after I got him down from the branches. Ill do that next time." Alec felt stupid when he said his last sentence. What could he mean next time he was surprised at the strange coincidence of this time, let alone the idea of there being a next time when he has to be the cat hero once again. He had just let the brief account of his morning flow out of him in a gush of words, rarely pausing for breathe.

"I see." Magus took some time to consider, "perhaps you would like to come in for a coffee? Some breakfast maybe?" Magnus asked Alec calmly.

"I don't want to impose." Alec answered.

"Not at all. Consider it a thank you for saving Chairman Meow." Magnus said elegantly waving his hands around in a beautifully open gesture.

Alec didn't know what to say. He wanted to say no and yet some how he said something else entirely, "that... err, yeah... sure. That would be great. Thank you!" Alec responded shyly. Magnus nodded and led him up the driveway.

As Alec walked, he felt chairman meow muzzling into his ankles and Alec briefly stopped and scooped the cat up.

"Interesting" Magnus observed as he watched chairman close his eyes when held tightly to Alec's chest " He normally hates most people.", It was then that Magnus glanced up into Alec's eyes and held them in an intensely wistful stare "Chairman meow must really like you Alexander" he then blinked and smiled up at Alec and continued toward the front door.

Alec thought then of the cat and Magnus and how the fact that the cat being called 'Chairman Meow' had not once made him suspicious of the owner, let alone the fact that it seemed completely logical that chairman would belong to such a man as Magnus Bane, eccentric, funny and creative.

Attractive qualities in a person, Alec thought as he watched Magnus' silhouette disappear into the now open doorway of the small town house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very quick turn around for me, considering it is my longest chapter yet!!!!
> 
> :-) So I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Once again i hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! I would love it if you could leave me a comment and a vote and maybe even follow me if your feeling generous- it would be much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you, Angels and i hope you all join me soon for the next installment of "Needing You"!!!
> 
> xxx


	10. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in like... forever! Sorry! But here is the next chapter! its just taken me ages. so hereeee you go! Finally. Hope you like it!!!!

Before Alec knew it, he was sat at a small table in the cozy kitchen, Magnus' mum walking around the kitchen preparing various food. She had pans on the boil and the microwave pinging.  
She was so unlike his own mother. His mother followed recipes and walked around her kitchen. Ms Bane had said she detested following recipes because it blocked her creative capacity and unlike Mrs. Lightwood, Ms Bane flew around the kitchen as if every movement had been choreographed! She looked brilliantly elegant, dispite her stoutness.  
She could talk for America too. She asked Alec so many questions he began to feel dizzy. Magnus had briefly disappeared to iron his shirt before getting dressed, leaving Alec all alone with Ms Bane.  
She wanted to know it all. What was his favourite class? What does he want to do after he graduates? Where he sees himself in 15 years?  
Alec didn't mind responding. In fact he was thankful she was talkative as she kept conversation going, leaving no gap for any awkward silence. For that he was thankful.  
However the constant questions had him on edge as he stood watching her whip around the kitchen. He was just wondering where Magnus was when he heard a introductory cough from the hall way behind him.  
Magnus was standing in his dressing gown with his freshly ironed shirt delicately held in his hand.  
" Run Alec! She will get you to reveal ALL your secrets if your not careful." Magnus commented sarcastically.  
"Haha right..." Alec felt awkward as Magnus leant against the kitchen doorframe.  
"Come on then, superman, you can tell me all about how you rescued my cat and saved one of its nine lives." And with that Magnus turned and began to walk up the stairs.  
Alec didn't move an inch .  
Upstairs?  
He panicked. He felt stupid for panicking. What did he think Magnus was going to do? He wanted to avoid the staircase.  
" but your mum has been cookin...." Alec said hoping the excuse would be strong enough.  
"Oh no! Don't worry about all this love. It will be at least another 20 minutes before this lots all done. You two go have fun for a bit."

Alec now had no choice. The staircase was now inevitable. He nodded quickly to Ms Bane, shining a small smile in her direction before leaving and following Magnus upstairs.  
"But not too much fun!" Ms Bane called up the stairs.  
Magnus cringed. He normally wouldn't mind a remark like that but his mum might have touched a homophobic cord within Alec and pissed him off. He scowled as he lead Alec along the upstairs corridor. He would be having serious words with his mother later!

Magnus panicked momentarily. His bedroom was still littered with boxes from the move. Hat would Alec say?  
Magnus opened the door and immediately apologised for the mess.  
"It's cool" Alec said quietly as he stood in the room awkwardly. Magnus sat on the bed and looked up at him.  
"Sit down if you like Alexander. Promise I won't bite."  
Alec walked over to the bed and perched on the edge of the mattress. He felt awkward still. He didn't want to feel that way but he just couldn't help it.  
Magnus shunted off the dressing gown and quickly pulled on his shirt. However, the speed with which he had gone from gown to the shirt did not stop Alec glancing at the boy in his peripheral vision.  
Alec saw Magnus. He saw the ripples of his torso and the veins that ran along his biceps. He was strong and fit looking, as if he could give anyone a good run for there money in a fight. However, Magnus hadn't fought back the other day. He had just taken the hits and now Alec saw the reminders of the incident stamped on Magnus' body. Purple bruises disrupting the caramel plains of his chest, small scabs on his toned biceps. It seemed wrong, Alec thought, for such a strong looking guy to look so weak.

Then Alec asked. It was like he couldn't help himself. He wanted to understand Magnus and he knew he wasn't going to do it while he sat uncomfortably on his bed for 20 minutes staring into space.  
"Why did you let Seb push you around on your first day?" Alec asked.  
Magnus was half way through doing up his shit buttons. He didn't look at Alec. He continued with the buttons. Silence. A pause for suspense, Alec thought.  
Then, Magnus sighed. "I don't like violence".  
It was not the response Alec had been expecting, although he wasn't quite sure what response he was gunning for.  
"But wasn't it self defence???" Alec asked.  
Magnus looked back at Alec. He seemed curious, his brow furrowed with confusion.  
" I suppose it would have come under that category yes, but I can't. I don't like it when it's unwarranted"  
"His bullying and attack on you was worthy of worse than what he got believe me!" Alec said. Magnus turned his full body around now, his legs folded up on the bed beneath him as he looked at Alec with a new found curiosity.  
"And how would you know, Alexander?"  
"I...I've...heard rumours. If theres anything you should know it's stuff like that spreads fast at school. Everyone loves gossip. Well, unless your me of course." Alec said to no one in particular, shying away form catching Magnus' eye by looking at his knees.  
"And who is this me? This Alec? If he doesn't love gossip, what does he love? What does he want?" Magnus had really driven these questions and they were not meant to go unanswered. Alec was considering them each as carefully as the other, analysing than all diligently while Magnus continued to look at him.  
Alec finally answered "Alec is shy. He doesn't like to be looked at, he likes blending in. He hates gossip, believes it fuels unnecessary fires. He just wants to get through the year, working hard for what he can." Alec took a momentary pause. He pulled all his courage form the depths of his soul before he decided to look up into the eyes of Magnus Bane.  
"And as for love, well, I've never loved. I wouldn't know."  
Magnus found that sad. He had loved many things in his life: winter sunsets, spiced lattes, tv shows ext. he'd loved it all. Alec looked back down again embarrassed. He felt he may have said too much. It had all been so personal. He wasn't sure what to do next.  
Magnus was at a loss. Alec seemed vulnerable, which was star age as he looked alone more intimidating than he did. Alec had retreated. But Magnus had been enjoying their conversation and he didn't want it to stop. He didn't want Alec to feel as if he was alone. He did what he thought was best.  
He slowly moved his hand and placed it on top of Alec's hand which currently rested between them on the bed sheets. Alec was surprised by the human contact at first. He looked at their hands and imagined the life they could have together, the perfect white picket fence life. Alec mustered as much courage as he could to look up into the face he knew would be looking closely back at his. He rose his head. Their eyes locked with each other's . It was as if they were having an intense staring competition.  
Alec surprised himself when he began to slowly close the distance between his face and  
Magnus' . He was aware of what he was going for but it didn't feel like him. He wasn't in control . The heart was ruling his head and he didn't like it.  
Magnus wasn't moving. Alec was getting closer, his eyes intense and deep. If Magnus didn't know much better he would have described this look as confirmation of his desire.

They were mere millimetres away from each other. The atmosphere intensified.  
Then...  
"Breakfast boys!!!!!!" Ms Bane/ Magnus' mum shouted up the staircase.  
At that moment it was as if Alec snapped out of a trance, quickly withdrawing and creating an immediate gap of space between them, before he stood up.  
"you seem keen! Hungry?" Magnus asked him.  
Alec just nodded. He was mute once again.  
Magnus gestured for Alec to lead the way to the kitchen. And while he did so, Magnus couldn't keep himself from blaming by his mother for her untimely breakfast call.  
He briefly imagined what may have happened if she had not called for them.  
It didn't bare thinking about.  
He was certain they wouldn't just be sitting there.  
He left his thoughts behind as he traveled down the stairs, following the delightful scent of cooking and Alec's creating footsteps.

Neither of them mentioned the 'almost kiss' for a while.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Plese forgive if I have made any spelling/grammatical errors!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @totalfandomfreak  
> Ooo and if you liked pleeeeaaasseee comment and keep reading when I start updating regularly. Thanks guys!!! Xxxx


End file.
